Cache memory designs often include two or more hierarchically arranged tiers of cache memories. Any two tiers of cache may comply with an inclusion policy that determines when, if ever, data stored in one of the cache tiers is redundantly stored in the other cache tier. An inclusive policy refers to a policy in which data stored in a smaller but faster tier of cache storage also resides in a larger but slower cache tier. An exclusive policy refers to a policy in which data stored in a smaller but faster tier is not stored in a larger but slower tier.